


Anima Mea

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Gaze-Tober [18]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Blood Loss, Fictober, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Ruki was just gonna go home after a long night at a Halloween Party. He should have taken Reita's offer to be walked home.FICTOBER





	Anima Mea

**Author's Note:**

> #18: Boy did Ruki wish he took Reita’s offer of walking him home. His feathers had ruffled at the offer and he instantly denied. He wasn’t that small and helpless! Was he? Well.. he was now. He was tied to a chair in some guy’s kitchen with tape over his mouth. Was that…. Bottles and bottles of blood on the counter? This better just be some kind of sick joke.
> 
> Okay I'm not normally into kidnapping fics, but I had to really pull out all the stops on this one >3>" (No romance, just some creepiness, unwanted advances and some mild bloodloss) but don't worry it's very mild

Why hadn't he listened to that idiot? He was so fucking stupid! Ruki cursed his inability to accept help from people, even his own best friend. 

They were at a Halloween Party at some Frat house near their University, but he had decided to walk home on his own, which was a mile away from the school. And it was the night before Halloween, so he was probably dumb for expecting nothing to happen. 

Now, he was helpless, scared, and tied up in some random house with no clue what to do. 

All he remembered... was being about three blocks from his house before someone came up behind him and smothered chloroform over his nose. Then he blacked out and found himself here. A kitchen was where he was dumped, dirty and not taken care of. There was hardly any spot in here not covered in dust and obscenely dirty dark marks. The sink dripped horribly, and the fridge emanated a sickly salty smell. 

The chair he was in was weighted down by a cinder block, and he was not strong enough to turn around in his spot seeing as how his arms were handcuffed to the legs. 

A cloth was stuffed into his mouth, which, compared to everything else, was actually clean. But that was the least of his worries. The sound of a door opening and closing somewhere nearby alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone, and he panicked even more. Footsteps slowly came up behind him, their slow heavy strides making his pulse pick up even worse. 

"Ah, you're awake." A voice, deep and gravelly, spoke up behind him. He flinched, eliciting a low chuckle from his captor. "It's fine, I didn't expect you to be asleep for long. It's okay to be scared, any sane person would be."

Then finally the cause of his problems walks into the kitchen, and he doesn't expect it at all. 

Whoever he is, he is tall and good looking, incredibly so. In fact, Ruki is convinced that there was no way he was just some normal guy. With pale skin like the moon, soft purple and blue streaked hair to his neck and deep hazel eyes, he was convinced that something was amiss. he was even wearing what looked suspiciously like a doctor's uniform.

A whimper falls from his throat, betraying his inner terror. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to even out his breathing, but all that he managed to do was hyperventilate. 

His captor just laughed again, his tone sickeningly sadistic and pleased. 

"Ah, you're a squirmer," comes a soft hum followed by more chuckles. "That will make this interesting. But I'm not fond of one sided conversations."

Ruki feels himself nearly faint as ice cold fingers are brushing against his cheek to untie the gag in his mouth. He coughed and gasped for air, his lungs feeling like they were burning. Before he could stop himself he began to stutter and whimper like a baby, tears pouring from his lined eyes. 

"P-please... I don't know what I did, just don't kill me..."

The man just sighed, his earlier amusement replaced by exasperation. 

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. I just need something from you, something that only you can give me."

As he spoke Ruki could hear an impatience to his tone, and he figured that this guy was in a hurry. 

"Wh-what do you want from me?"

As he asked, the man walked to the fridge to open it up, and what Ruki saw inside made his whole body freeze up with fear. Bottles. A lot of them, clear and filled with a dark liquid. The man pulls one out and sets it on the counter in front of him, his eyes heavy with both anxiety and exhaustion. 

"I just need enough to fill it halfway, then you can go. But only if you promise you won't tell a soul, otherwise I will have to hunt you down with no mercy. If this pays off, I hope you can help me again"

As he spoke he also rifled through a cabinet closest to him under the sink, taking out a white box. 

"Take what?" he cried again. "I have no money! I have nothing of value!"

The man chuckled and puts the box and bottle on the table right in front of Ruki, his lips quirking into something resembling a smile but it is barely there. He's too scared to think clearly right now. Was he going to die here? Was this guy lying about not killing him? 

"On the contrary," the man chuckles and opened the box. "What you have is beyond what money could do for me. It's worth much more than you think, and I only need a small bit of it, lucky for you."

The realization of what he said hits Ruki as soon as he sees the item in this guy's hand, and a cold sweat breaks out all over his body. It's a needle. A fucking needle the size of the guy's middle finger! Was he gonna be given some weird drugs??

"Oh my God," he whimpered, now completely terrified as goosebumps forced him to shiver violently. "P-please, don't..! I can't!"

The man sighed and put on some gloves before grabbing the hopefully sterile needle and attaching it into what looked to be a long plastic tube attached to a plunger. So he planned on taking it instead. What the hell was this? 

"The less you struggle, the less painful it will be," the man promised and opened an alcohol wipe. "And the quicker you let me do this, the quicker you can go home."

Ruki flinched violently as his arm was forcefully exposed from under a long leather jacket and the crook of his elbow was out in the open, his pale flesh warm and thudding with blood. The man wiped at the spot where his arm connected with the cold wipe and then wrapped a thick piece of cloth around it to make more blood collect in the one spot. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" he cried. 

"Because I need to, no other reason," comes the nonchalant answer. "Now, stay still, every drop is precious and you don't want to lose any for no good reason."

Not wanting to anger this man, he bites down on his tongue, almost crying from how hard he was breathing. The man takes his arm and after finding a good spot pressed the needle against his chosen area. Ruki shut his eyes as he felt the first bit of it poke into his skin, and then he felt the pressure of it popping past his skin and sliding into his blood vessels. The pain was minimum, but he still panicked. Then he felt the plunger sucking up his precious blood like a leech, and he felt himself grow faint. 

"Good boy," the man cooed quietly. "You're such a good patient, I am sure this will help me a lot."

Time seemed to slow down for him, and he had to close his eyes. Then after what felt like forever, the needle was being pulled out and then it popped back out. Immediately the wound began to ooze blood, but the man catches it with the bottle from before, his face graced by a placid smile. Then a bandage is being pressed to his elbow, stopping the flow of blood. 

"There. That wasn't so bad was it?"

Ruki then got a view of how much blood was taken and nearly felt himself pass out. The man was pushing the blood into the bottle, and it was nearly a quarter full. Had he really lost so much? No wonder he felt so faint.

"Ngh... I wanna... Go home..."

His head drooped as exhaustion took over, his eyelids threatening to close on him. But as he was ready to pass out, the man patted his head and made him look up. He was smiling and seemed to be concerned about him. Then he was unlocking the handcuffs, letting Ruki's arms fall limply to his side. 

"You can go home," he answered and reached into his pocket. "You've been a big help, so thank you for your cooperation. Here, for your troubles."

Ruki was expecting to be stabbed or something, and flinched when the man brought out his hand. But what was there was not at all what he was expecting? A thick foil wrapped chocolate bar...  What the fuck? 

"Uh...."

Noticing his confusion, the man laughs and nudged it forward enticingly. 

"It's iron filled, it will help quell the fatigue from blood loss. You should go home and eat it."

"I... Um..."

He was tired yes, but more than eager to leave. The man put the bar on the table, puts the bottle of blood in the fridge along with what he suspected was the same thing, and the box along with the needle was put away. 

"I need to go, but you may leave at any time."

With a smile, the man turned to leave. But not before Ruki could stop his mouth. 

"Wait!" 

The man stopped to give him a curious look. 

"Hmm?"

He fidgeted and slowly stood up, not wanting to provoke him for any reason. 

"Um... Who are you? Why did you do this to me?"

A small chuckle then a small bow. 

"You can call me Uruha, Ruki-kun. It was a pleasure working with you. Good night, and don't forget what I told you."

And then he was given a smile, this time wider to show off pearly white teeth. Two of which were, and he swears on his life, sharpened to points. Then he was gone, disappearing up some steps to leave him alone. 

Ruki stood, shell shocked for a few seconds, before going to leave. But then he remembered the small gift he was given and turns back to get it. Then with one last look at the stairs, he was gone, his hand clutching the chocolate as though his life depended on it. 

********

When he got home he put the weird gift in the frisge and immediately went to the bathroom to check on his wound. It was already scabbing up behind the band aid, so it wouldn't get infected thankfully. But something else finally seemed to be setting into his brain. 

Was he just kidnapped by a vampire? And why was he allowed to live? 

Well, whatever happened, he hoped that when he waked up, it will all be a bad dream.

 

 

** END **


End file.
